hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Codiak
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:'57 T-Bird (1978) page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 21:50, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! 57 T-Bird I added a line for the Rock & Roll Cafe playset It would be great if you had pictures of the playset also. Mach 5 (talk) 23:06, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Hi there Mach 5, I am very new to this whole thing. Thank you for helping I actually do have a photo I can upload of the car but not the playset unfortunetley (it' in a box somewhere either under my stairs or in my garage). The Codiak (talk) 17:41, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :You're welcome. Your edits turned out great, and now you know that even the capitalization of the .jpg is important. Keep wikiing! Mach 5 (talk) 23:31, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Used Hot Wheels Can anyone give me some links to some good sites to buy used Hot Wheels? Especially rarer ones, eBay is usually my go to but Ive had trouble finding very spesific cars on there like the 2011 Anodized Blue Torque Twister from the 3-Lane Super Speedway tack set and the Faster Than Ever version of the Bone Shaker. If you know a site or you have these cars please let me know. :Unfortunately, eBay is the best place. There is also The Toy Peddler, although I've never used it. Also try social media, eg Instagram and Facebook. --Reeceracing (talk) 23:40, July 26, 2018 (UTC)